My Overprotective Little Boy
by Mad Decameter
Summary: Hayato is a stubborn 5 year-old boy, and he will NOT hand his beloved mother to anyone, even if the person is his own father. AU. 80Fem27 and child59Fem27.
1. Chapter 0: Yamamoto Hayato

My Overprotective Little Boy

**Rated: T**

**Genres: Romance and Family**

**Pairings: 80Fem!27**

**Disclaimer: Oh no! I don't own KHR!**

**Summary: Sawada Tsunayuko and her husband, Yamamoto Takeshi have a child name Hayato. What will happen if this 5 years old kid likes his mother?**

* * *

**A/N: Minna, how are you? My name is Mad Decameter and I'm the writer of this story (you don't say!). Anyways, this story is telling about 26 years old Tsuna and Yamamoto that have a son named Hayato (yes, I mean Gokudera Hayato, but his name is Yamamoto Hayato in the story) that is still a 5 years old boy.**

**Although I write the story, this idea isn't from me. My friend that likes 8027 pairing make this story's idea and because she doesn't know how to write, I offer her if she wants me to write the story for her. Not that I'm confidence with my writings, but I think I should help her to express her imagination. Beside, sometimes I have a writer block, so it doesn't hurt to write for her. But some of the plots are originally mine. Thank you for the ideas, ReiOokami-chan!**

* * *

_**Chapter 0: Yamamoto Hayato**_

* * *

High-pitch sound echoed from the white colored room. The spiky-haired man with a black-blue suit stood to hear the screaming voice. For about 4 hours he had waited, finally he was out from the raging bore of his brain. He glanced over the door as a young nurse carried a lump over her chest. She approached the man with a smile before she handed the lump that covered by blanket to the tall man.

"Congratulation, it's a boy"

Sparkles spread over the lump as the man took it from the grip of the young woman with a small 'thank you'. He showed happiness that could say that it probably the best moment he had in his life. He held the lump with a loose hug and pulled away the blanket that covered the lump. When it was uncovered, the lump showed a beautiful-looking baby with a tint of pink shaded on his small chubby cheeks. The man with irresistible face smiled softly to his son, making the young woman in front of him to blush a shade of cherry red. The man glanced up to the blushing woman with a slight confusion before asking how his wife's condition.

"Miss, can I meet my wife?" he asked softly with a cheerful voice.

"Y-Yes, mister. She has already waited for you." the young nurse stuttered, unable to move her blush and turned her back to the man to lead the way. "She has been moved to room 27, this way, mister."

As the nurse stepped to the left side of the hall, the young man held close the weakling in his grip and followed literally. They arrived in the room 27 no more than 2 minutes. The nurse opened the door slowly, not aiming to interrupt the lone time of the exhausted woman that was resting peacefully on the hospital bed. She silently stepped inside with her heels slow-motionly touch the tile of the floor. She instructed the man to follow her and made him get into the room so he could see his long waited wife.

He hugged his son tightly before he locked his gaze at the woman that was just falling in slumber sleep but instantly opened her caramel orb when she realized the man was in the same room with her. The man smiled warmly as he quietly observed the woman in the bed. The woman's anti-gravity brown hair was falling and damp due to the sweats she let out for pushing the small life to come out from her stomach. Her caramel eyes went dull because of the tiredness and energy lost. Her skin paled as her smile became weak.

The tall man approached with a cheerful grin and showed the woman the small lump in his held. As they looked to each other, the nurse had given them their privacy and left the room to close the door from outside. The man handed the baby to the woman and the woman took it gladly. He reached out a small chair for him to sit and sat beside the woman's bed. The man glanced at the baby that now was in the woman's held before turned his gaze to the woman. She realized his gaze and returned it.

"So, what do you think about your son?" the woman asked with a small smile. She wobbled the baby and made the smaller open his eyes, revealed his sparkling pale-green orbs.

"His eyes make me remember my mother" the man spoke with a bitter voice before continued and smiled "But he is certainly beautiful."

The woman frowned a little but then she plastered a smile again with a different manner, warmer and softer than before. "I think so too"

Comfortable silence fell between the two of them before the woman asked. "Hey, what do you think his name will be?"

"Hm.. I never think of it before" the man grinned sheepishly as traveled his right hand to touch the baby's soft cheeks. "But... I think I just got a perfect name for him"

"What is it?" The woman titled her head to the side with an adorable expression.

"How about... Hayato?" the man stared at the woman, expecting some responses.

She thought for a while before turning her straight-line mouth into a wide grin. "That's a perfect name."

"So.. His name now will be-"

"Yamamoto Hayato." the woman interrupted and glanced to the baby that held beneath her chest. "Welcome to this world, Haya-kun"

* * *

**A/N: Guess that was short, huh? It was meant to be a prologue, but I think I have a wrong meaning of a prologue. So, I make it chapter 0. And as you can guess, the man is Yamamoto Takeshi, and the woman is Sawada Tsunayuko, or in this case, Yamamoto Tsunayuko. They're really cute together anyway.. I like it**

**By the way, how is it ReiOokami-chan? Is it good? Bad? You can tell me your opinion okay?**

**Review? I really appreciate the one that give me their opinion about this story (not that I don't appreciate the one that read or favorite or follow it).**


	2. Chapter 1: Hayato, This is School

My Overprotective Little Boy

**Rated: K+ / T**

**Pairings: 8027, 5927, 5986, G27, fem!27, child!59, child!86**

**Genres: Romance and Family**

**Disclaimer: KHR isn't mine, and the story plot isn't mine too. KHR belongs to Amano Akira, and the story plot belongs to ReiOokami**

**Warnings: Innocent Hayato XD**

* * *

**A/N: The mighty exam has gone! Finally! Now I can focus myself on my stories! Yeeey! XD**

**Thanks for all your reviews everyone! They really made my days!**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY FOR HIBARI-SAMA!**

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Hayato, This is school**_

* * *

Hayato crouched down with a hand still grabbing his mother's skirt. He kneeled beside her shank and pulled out his small hand to reach something that hidden between the wilding. He brushed over the tiny leaves that attached to each other and pushed it aside, but it was a failure. So, he let go his grip over his mother's skirt, and made both of his hands across the wild plants. He carefully pushed it together, and looked into the small bushed a little further than before. Confuse to what was the thing that in front of him, the 5 year old boy titled his head to the side.

What is that thing? I have never seen it before...

Didn't want to think any longer, he looked up to his mother that was on the phone in the time and called out.

"Mom, what is this?" Hayato asked.

His mother didn't response, and kept her focus in her talk with the person on the other side. This made Hayato bit his lips and thought how he could get his mother attention.

So, he stood up again, his head was on his mother's hips level and looked up. He took the edge of her skirt, and pulled it, making it loosed. Luckily, his mother noticed the tug of her skirt and paused. She unplaced the phone from her ear and closed it with her palm so her chat friend didn't hear what were she talking about with her son.

The 26 year-old woman glanced down to her side, smiling sweetly when she saw her son looked sulking for her insensitivity. "What is it, Haya-kun?"

Hayato, seeing the brunette smiled, blushed from her beautifulness and stared. He puffed his cheeks purposely to showed his annoyance and slowly admitted his curiousness. "I saw something there, but I don't know what is that."

The caramel eyes woman titled her head and blinked. "Something? A living thing?"

"Maybe, it moved."

"An animal, I supposed. Will you let met see it?"

"Yes, but could you please stop phoning your best friend for a while, Mom?"

"Okay, okay. Could you wait for a second?" The young woman asked as she told her friend to keep the talk for later because her son was getting impatient for her long chatty conversation with her childhood friend. "Um, Enma, I'll talk to you later, okay? Sayonara for now"

With that, her call was dismissed. She put her phone away, slightly mumbled how she missed her best friend. She hadn't met the redhead for a while now, since the brunette and the redhead lived far away from each other. The redhead also got a permanent job at a famous and big company called 'Shimon' and intended a high position too. So they couldn't really meet easily like they always did when they were in college.

The brunette sighed, and got her attention back to her pouted son. "So, what is the thing that got your mind so much?"

Hayato kneeled as his mother followed his conduct and opened the wilding with his tiny pale hands and pointed the thing with his head. "That thing."

The brunette looked intensely at that thing before squeaked when she realized what was it. "Hieee! It's a scorpion!"

"A scorpion?" Hayato glanced at his mother with confusion.

His mother looked panic instantly and grabbed his hips, lifting thoroughly his body. She stood up straightly, got Hayato away from the location immediately.

"It's poisonous! Did you get hurt?" Hayato shook his head with a don't-know-what-was-going-on face, earning a sigh of relief from his mother. "Good. The thing is incredibly dangerous. It can kill you right away when it attacks or bites you. So escape from it immediately when you see it again, okay?"

Hayato nodded. He clearly didn't know what was going on, but complied anyway. Recognized his beloved mother worried face, he smiled at her and gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek, making her blushed in process. "I will, thanks mom."

And then, they proceed to walk to their real destination.

**-xox-**

"Tsuna! Over here!"

A baritone cheerful voice called out as he wave his hand show where he was at the time. The called woman walked with her son in her held and smiled when she spotted who it was. A tall handsome man stood beside the gate of a school, with his usual expensive suit and his coat, to protect his body from the rigid coldness. His gold orange eyes sparkled to return the ray of the sun, and his blond pointy hair that looked like the same woman, but a lot shorter, was arranged neatly. His appearance had extremely attracted all the women and possibly men's eyes that walked pass them.

Tsuna approached the man with a softened eyes and bright face, as she placed down her son on the ground, slowly and carefully. "Onii-san! You're already here! Well that's fast."

The man respond with a broad grin, his teeth showing. "You are the one that late, Tsuna. The class has already started since like an hour ago, you know."

"Really?!" Tsuna widened her eyes, disbelieve.

"Yeah. You're lucky I'm here to give the teachers a reason for your lateness."

"You gave them a reason? I bet that isn't effective enough." she sighed dramatically, but then, she narrowed her eyes, looking suspiciously. "You didn't flirt with the teachers, did you?"

"No, of course not, Tsuna. How could I flirt with Hayato's first teacher? That won't be good." The man chuckled. He just couldn't help but think that it is funny that his little sister can be so suspicious despite her usual naive attitude. "Or do you want me to?"

"No! Please don't! It will be a mess if you do that!"

"It's okay, I won't." He gave the last smile to his sister, and then turned his attention to the little silveret that clenched to his mother's grip tightly. He beamed a larger smile to him, but immediately earned a glare from the boy. "Konnichiwa, Hayato."

With no words came out, the boy showed his annoyance to the blond man and looked away. His eyes didn't have any hospitality to care for the man. It was obvious that the boy disliked the man so much, even if the silveret was clearly had some of the blood of the blond. But it was actually strangely acceptable for the said blond. He cared for the boy just because it was his sister's son, not because it was his nephew or anything.

Tsuna pouted for the unusual harsh behavior of Hayato and spoke softly. "Hayato, say good morning to your uncle."

Hayato, hearing his mother's demand, he complied hesitantly. "Konnichiwa, Giotto-ojiisan." he instantly backed away. Giotto chuckled to his hatefulness. At least the boy wanted to greet him. After he got the greetings from his nephew, he came back to Tsuna.

"Hayato has grown so fast, huh?"

"Yeah, he is smart too. He has read a light novel and he could count mathematics simple questions."

"Ahaha.. An intelligent one?"

"Yeah."

"He is too contrary with you, Tsuna. I wonder where he gets that brain. I don't know Yamamoto's academic skill, but he obviously doesn't get that from you." Giotto said thoughtfully, but half-teasingly. "You are the famous Dame-Tsuna after all."

"Mou~ Don't take that up again, Onii-san! It's already passed!"

"Pass to where, exactly?" Giotto laughed full-heartedly and embraced Tsuna, making her pouted even more, but happy with that anyway.

But before they talked any further, a click sound was echoing. The front building's door was opened, revealing a beautiful woman. She had a long-tied yale-blue hair ans azure orbs with an orange flower tattoo below her eye. She wore a white dress with orange lining, and a drawn amber apron. Giotto and Tsuna looked to the woman straightly. She smiled when she saw Hayato behind Tsuna's legs.

"Yamamoto Tsunayuko-san?" The woman asked, earning a nod from the brunette. "Do you want to go inside to drop Hayato-kun here? It's his first day, I supposed?"

"Yeah. Um, sorry if I and Haya-kun are late."

"It's okay. It must be nervous for you and your son. My name is Luce, a teacher here." Luce smiled gently as she walked towards the Sawada family. She bended when she was in front of the little boy and grinned. "You must be Hayato-kun. Konnichiwa."

"...Konnichiwa." Hayato nodded.

"Well, I hope you will be okay with me as one of your teacher."

"Of course he will be okay. Reborn works here, doesn't he?" Tsuna spoke cheerfully. Luce a bit taken aback when she heard the name.

"You are a friend of Reborn?" Luce asked, stood back up. Her face showed an incredible shock.

"Yes. He was some kind of my private tutor."

"I never expected him to be a private tutor of such a cute woman like you." She grinned and scratched her temple hesitantly. "I thought he doesn't have any friend except Colonello and Fon."

"Who are that?"

"They are his partners. They handled children in physical and mind training." Luce explained, arranged her low ponytail behind her back. Tsuna and Giotto wondered where they saw the hairstyle before. "Well, if you don't mind, I want to pick up Hayato so he can meet his new friends."

Tsuna, realized that they were late, instantly let go off Hayato and kneeled. "Ah, okay. Can I hug him first?"

"Sure."

Tsuna stooped face-to-face to Hayato, hugged him tightly that he almost couldn't breath, but comfortable enough in Hayato's mind. "I will drop you here, okay? Be a good kid and complied the teachers."

Tsuna could hear Hayato mumbled a small 'yes' and let go. She kissed his cheek and stood. "Okay, I'm done. Please take care of him, Luce-san."

"It's my pleasure." Luce nodded. She slowly took Hayato's small hand and dragged him in. "See you later, Tsunayuko-san."

And with that, Tsuna and Giotto leaved Hayato on his first day at school, alone without any friend accompany him.

**-xox-**

To say Hayato was pissed was an underestimation. He was completely in a bad mood. He didn't want to go to school. He didn't want to be without his beloved mother. He didn't want to study with noisy and stupid children. And lastly, he didn't want to let go his mother with his full-of-fake uncle and also his rival, his idiotic father alone. It was too much bear for him to think that his mother wouldn't be in his held again. He had to protect her from the filthy bastards that surrounded her. He had to prevent the men to take her. He had to, or his mother wouldn't be save.

But he couldn't. He was sent to a childish kindergarten where all his friends were so much stupid that he was. Oh how he wanted to admit that he didn't want to be there. But seeing his mother so happy about it, he just couldn't resist her wish. So, here he was, standing in the middle of the crowds, trying to not be mad by the loud childish kids that surrounded him, curious about his unusual silver hair and pale-green eyes.

After the loads of questions had been answered, Hayato scowled in displeasement quietly and took out his favorite book he kept behind his clothing. He sat by himself on the floor, leaned against the wall to rest his back. He slowly examined the book of aliens happily, as he carefully turned over the pages so it didn't break. As he was intensely focused on his book, a little girl approached him.

"What are you reading, Yamamoto-kun?" the girl asked, her face looked interested with the book that got a few pictures.

Hayato looked up, meeting a pair of honey orbs in process. He observed the girl in front of him silently. The girl was cute, with the short sienna hair and sparkling honey eyes. She looked so innocent that Hayato wondered if she would know what was the book he read.

"Eh, who are you exactly?" Hayato asked, forgot about the name even if he had already been introduced by the female teacher earlier. The girl giggled to his lack of memories and smiled. "My name is Sasagawa Kyoko. You could call me Sasagawa or Kyoko."

"Sasagawa then." He said, tried not to be to harsh. "I'm reading something you might don't know, so I think I skip your first question."

"Well, that is fine, but-" before Kyoko could finish, a voice butted in.

"Kyoko-chan~"

It was from another girl that approached them. She had a dark-brown hair that perfected with dark brown eyes. Her hair was tied in a high ponytail. Hayato rolled his eyes for another disturbance.

"Haru-chan! Where were you this morning? I was lonely!" Kyoko exclaimed.

"Sorry, Kyoko-chan. My mom had to run after dad, since he forget his lunch."

"Hihi, it's okay." Kyoko said. Her attention turned to the frowning Hayato. "Yamamoto-kun, this is my best friend. She's in this class too. Haru-chan, this is the new student, Yamamoto Hayato-kun."

Haru looked over Kyoko to Hayato, smiled brightly that it made Hayato stunned. "Miura Haru desu~! Nice to meet you, Yamamoto-san!"

A tiny tint of pink was attached on Hayato's cheeks. Hayato couldn't do anything but fascinated by how cute the girl in front of him was.

* * *

**A/N: Longer than I thought it would. I thought it will be 1k, but it reach 2k. Oh, it's okay for you that thought Hayato has fallen in love with Haru, but you will see the next chapter more amusing. **

**Review, everyone~**


	3. Notice TAT

Hi everybody... This is a terrible news, really...

I announce you that I'll be on hiatus for more than 5 months, because I'm now in a semi-military boarding school that doesn't allow their student to bring any electronic gadget for the early semester. I'm apologize, because I only update once and then back on hiatus. This lately, I don't have any ideas in writing this fic anymore, so update become so difficult to manage... I truly want to say sorry...

ReiOokami-chan, I'll probably send you the doc this August, but I only got a little of time, so it's impossible for the update... ;_;

- Mad Decameter


End file.
